


За все нужно платить

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Humor, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Конечно, разные люди − разные платы, с ухмылкой вспоминал Эцио, раздеваясь перед Леонардо".</p>
            </blockquote>





	За все нужно платить

Эцио рано понял, что за все нужно платить. Но еще раньше это поняли окружающие и потому теперь норовили содрать с него вдвое, втрое, вдесятеро больше положенного. И речь, конечно, не только о деньгах. Обычной разменной монетой для Эцио служили шрамы, синяки и кровавые ссадины, и в такие моменты он думал, что, пожалуй, переплатил.

А если уж говорить о настоящих деньгах, то в свое время Эцио отдал немало славных флоринов, чтобы не очень добрый доктор милостиво позволил молодому и вечно избитому Аудиторе чуточку не доплачивать за лечение. Не займись Эцио запущенной виллой тогда, сейчас виллой занимался бы уже доктор, сколотивший на золотом пациенте состояние. От одной мысли, что в таком случае просторные залы для оружия и доспехов были бы заставлены бочками с овечьей − и одна Святая Дева знает, с чьей еще, − мочой, Эцио бросало в дрожь.

Но, как ни экономь, платить все равно приходилось. У Леонардо да Винчи были свои расценки.

− А этот откуда? − Вопрошал он, не торопясь нести теплые лечебные мази или хотя бы грязную тряпицу, чтобы перевязать особенно прекрасный шрам.

− От стражника, − вздыхал Эцио. Ему, в общем-то, было уже все равно, откуда.

− А этот? − Леонардо присаживался на стол и указывал пальцем, гнушаясь манерами.

− От стражника, − и, встретившись с проницательным взглядом художника, Эцио торопливо добавлял: − Их было несколько. Как ломанулись, только успевай всем отвешивать!

Леонардо изводил его расспросами ровно до тех пор, пока Эцио не начинал белеть от потери крови или заваливаться на особо ценные чертежи. Людей из Винчи следовало там и оставлять до самой старости, морщился несчастный, когда чудодейственные припарки наконец водружались на положенные им места. Иногда он грешным делом поминал доктора с его неустойчивыми скидками и разведенными водой из ближайшего пруда зельями.

В другой раз, чувствуя себя мертвым только лишь на четверть, Эцио приподнимался с кровати и вопрошал в темные глубины дома, смутно надеясь не получить ответа:

− Эй, Леонардо! Тебе нужна помощь? Ты столько делаешь для меня!

Роняя беретку, линейки и свитки, взбалмошный художник тотчас прибегал к нему и, мол, ничего мне не надо, дорогой Эцио, лежи, отдыхай, для меня радость оказывать тебе эти маленькие услуги! А потом, уже на пороге он оглядывался и, одаривая почти здорового больного улыбкой Дьявола, кротко предлагал:

− Но если ты очень хочешь, мы можем опробовать на тебе новый вид пиявок, партию которых я приобрел недавно...

Эцио кричал, что спит, и не мог уснуть всю ночь, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох и скрип − не крадется ли коварный Леонардо с банкой извивающихся гадов, не ползет ли один из них по ступенькам к его комнате?

Конечно, разные люди − разные платы, с ухмылкой вспоминал Эцио, раздеваясь перед Леонардо.

− А это что? − Качал головой художник, глядя на безобразно четкий кровоподтек, по которому еще можно было опознать кузнеца, ковавшего подкову, чей след отныне гордо носил Аудиторе.

− Это, недогадливый мой друг, лошадиное копыто. Называется: «Из Форли с приветом!»

− А это? − И Леонардо с мстительным удовольствием больно тыкал в маленький синяк на шее. − Комариный укус? «Forlíviadori»?

− Конечно. Им ведь нравится сырость, − кивал Эцио, и ухмылочка быстро скисала.

− Не только сырость, как видно, − насмешливо хмыкал Леонардо, отводя волосы Эцио в сторону и рассматривая с полдюжины таких же синяков.

И Эцио обиженно бурчал, что не ходит и не сует пальцы в его, Леонардо, драгоценные чернила, не хапает наброски и не мнет исписанные закорючками бумажки. И что, раз уж на то пошло, он ему не картина, чтобы так бесцеремонно интересоваться каждым новым оттенком.

− Картина, еще какая! − Живенько подхватывал да Винчи. − Писаная, правда, паршивыми красками и неумелыми любителями.

− Ах так! − Вскакивал Эцио и наседал на святую простоту в беретке. − Ох ты ж... − И позорно опускался на место, запоздало припомнив стрелу в колене.

Поэтому когда однажды художник подошел на шаг ближе, чем положено, и трепетно предложил изменить расценки, Эцио несказанно обрадовался. Все же некоторые вещи он умел куда лучше, чем живописать свои боевые ранения.

− Мне неловко просить тебя об этом... − Срывался на шепот Леонардо, и Эцио с готовностью двигался вперед. Готовность, впрочем, выражалась вовсе не в желании лучше слышать. − Но сын гробовщика, − и Эцио замирал на расстоянии злосчастного дюйма от художника, − вот уже месяц не приходит забрать трупы. Они ждать его больше не могут и, прости за подробности, сильно пахнут. Не мог бы ты...

За все нужно платить, не дыша, думал Эцио, и кое-кто еще должен мне за едва не отрубленный палец!


End file.
